Rihanna
Rihanna, właściwie Robyn Rihanna Fenty (ur. 20 lutego 1988 w Saint Michael na Barbadosie) – amerykańska wokalistka pop i R&B, z pochodzenia Barbadoska. Kariera Debiutancki album Rihanny "Music of the Sun" został wydany 30 sierpnia 2005 roku. Promuje go dancehallowa piosenka "Pon de Replay", na singlu wydana dwa dni po premierze albumu. Singel przyjął się z wielkim sukcesem zajmując pozycję #2 na amerykańskiej liście Billboard Hot 100. Jednak stał on się światowym hitem zajmując wysoką pozycję (Top 10) w 15 krajach oraz w Top 20 na 20 listach światowych. Piosenkę napisali: Carl Sturken, Evan Rogers i Rihanna, została ona oceniona przez magazyn Rolling Stone jako "Dobra mieszanka dancehallu i reggae z syntetycznymi bitami jazzowymi." Drugim singlem z krążka jest piosenka "If It's Lovin' That You Want", która nie osiągnęła takiego sukcesu jak "Pon de Replay", gdyż w USA zajęła pozycję #36. W Australii, Irlandii i Nowej Zelandii singel utrzymywał się w Top 10 przez co najmniej 2 tygodnie. Pozycję w Top 40 singel zajął w 11 krajach. Album "Music of the Sun" nie miał żadnej promocji prócz dwóch singli, dlatego w USA sprzedał się w 500 tysiącach kopii i 2 milionach na całym świecie. Drugi album Rihanny "A Girl Like Me", został wydany w kwietniu 2006 roku; osiem miesięcy po premierze jej pierwszego krążka. Pierwszym singlem promującym album jest piosenka "S.O.S.", użyta w reklamie dla firmy Nike. Piosenka stała się pierwszym singlem, który zajął na liście Billboard Hot 100 pozycję #1; który zadebiutował na pozycji #1 na liście Hot Digital Songs. "S.O.S." zdobyło pozycję #1 w Australii i #2 w Wielkiej Brytanii Drugim singlem jest "Unfaithful", słowa do piosenki napisał piosenkarz R&B Ne-Yo. Singel stał się trzecim hitem w Top 10 na listach amerykańskich i brytyjskich. Piosenka "We Ride" została wybrana na trzeci singel promujący krążek, nie osiągnęła ona sukcesu (jak jej poprzednie single), gdyż nie zajęła pozycji na liście Billboard Hot 100, zaś w Wielkiej Brytanii zajęła pozycję #17 oraz #1 na Billboard Hot Dance Club Play. Czwartym singlem z albumu jest duet z Seanem Paulem - "Break It Off", który zajął pozycję #9 w USA i #21 na liście United World Chart. "A Girl Like Me" zostało zakupione w USA 1.2 miliona razy, a na całym świecie 3.5 miliona razy. Ogólnie Rihanna zdobyła 11 razy pozycję #1 na listach Billboard i osiągnęła wielki sukces na notowaniu Hot Dance Club Play z czterema hitami ("Pon de Replay", "S.O.S.", "Unfaithful" i "We Ride"). Gdy Rihanna reklamowała kosmetyk, nagrała piosenkę napisaną przez Ne-Yo - "Just Be Happy", znaną także jako "Happy". Nagrała również duet z Nicole Scherzinger "Winning Woman" dla reklamy żeńskiego dezodorantu P&G Secret. Artystka zadebiutowała na ekranie kina w filmie "Bring It On: All or Nothing", który miał swoją premierę 8 sierpnia 2006 roku. Rihanna zaczęła nagrywać nowy materiał na początku 2007 roku z Ne-Yo, Stargate i Timbalandem do jej trzeciego albumu "Good Girl Gone Bad". Krążek został wydany 5 czerwca 2007 roku (w Polsce 1 czerwca tego samego roku), na liście utworów znalazły się dwa duety, z Jayem-Z i Ne-Yo. Z Timbalandem artystka stworzyła trzy piosenki, a współautorem "Rehab" i głosem w tle jest Justin Timberlake. Album promują cztery single, pierwszym jest światowy hit "Umbrella" w duecie z Jayem-Z. Piosenka osiągnęła szczyt w wielu krajach świata. Na liście w Wielkiej Brytanii singel utrzymywał się na pozycji #1 przez 10 tygodni, jest to nieczęsto spotykany rekord na listach, gdyż ostatnio stało się to w 1994 roku, kiedy to singel Wet Wet Wetów "Love Is All Around" zajmował szczyt przez 15 tygodni. Żeński rekord Rihanny jest również powtórzeniem osiągnięcia z 1992 roku, gdy piosenka Whitney Houston "I Will Always Love You" trzymała się na szczycie przez 10 tygodni. Pod koniec roku 2007 "Umbrella" wciąż zajmowała pozycję #1 na liście Billboard Hot 100; ogólnie singel osiągnął sukces sprzedaży na całym świecie, sprzedając się do końca roku w 8,160,000 kopiach. Jej dwa następne single, "Shut Up and Drive" i "Don't Stop the Music" nie osiągnęły sukcesu "Parasolki", mimo to "Don't Stop the Music" zajęło pozycję #3 na Hot 100, stając się siódmym singlem w Top 10 i czwartym w Top 5, ostatecznie singel zajął pozycję #1 w wielu krajach, również na United World Chart. Czwarty singel "Hate That I Love You" w duecie z Ne-Yo, zajął pozycję #7 w USA. Jesienią 2007 roku Rihanna rozpoczęła promocję albumu poprzez światową trasę koncertową. Rozpoczęła się ona 12 września 2007 roku, koncerty zostały zaplanowane w Kanadzie i Stanach Zjednoczonych oraz prawie całej Europie. Trasa jest znana jako "Good Girl Gone Bad Tour" i została wydana na DVD 17 czerwca 2008 roku. Premiera nowego singla Rihanny, "Take A Bow" miała miejsce w radiu KIIS-FM. Piosenka została stworzona na potrzeby promocji re-edycji jej trzeciego albumu zatytułowanego "Good Girl Gone Bad: Reloaded", album został wydany w Stanach Zjednoczonych 17 czerwca 2008 roku. Piosenkarka przeszła do historii Billboard Hot 100 wzbijając się o 52. pozycje (z #53 na #1) singlem "Take A Bow". Dyskografia *2005 - "Music Of The Sun" *2006 - "A Girl Like Me" *2007 - "Good Girl Gone Bad" Single Udział w Internetwoym Festiwalu Piosenki Udział w Worldvision Song Contest Kategoria:Wokaliści Kategoria:Internetowy Festiwal Piosenki